His Most Precious Treasure
by AuroraSilverthorne
Summary: After coming to Fernando's defense and suffering Marcel's wrath, Nigel is given a second chance at life, but turning over a new leaf isn't easy. He has wronged countless others and not all of them are willing to forgive his misdeeds. An AU where Jewel, Blu and Roberto are all siblings. Nigel x Jewel. Rated for language, violence and sexual content in later chapters.
1. Chapter One: Comeuppance

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Rio, Rio 2 and all their characters belong to Blue Sky Studios.

...

Chapter One: Comeuppance

They broke his wing. After two decades together, Marcel struck him so hard, he collided against the wall before sliding to the floor. All this because he'd protected an innocent child from suffering the smuggler's wrath.

Nigel understood pain better than most birds, yet when he heard a sickening snap, the sheer agony that followed still caught him off guard. He released a shrill squawk as searing heat tore through his left wing.

Fernando, the child in question, dodged the crowbar Marcel was brandishing and scooped Nigel up off the floor, pausing momentarily when their attacker lost his balance. The orphan made a break for the door while Armando and Tipa were preoccupied with helping their boss regain his footing.

His broken wing hurt like hell, but Nigel tried not to let it show, clamping his beak shut as Fernando dashed across the street. The boy rounded several corners and ducked into an alleyway where he hunkered down for several minutes before peeking out to see if he'd been followed. There were no pursuers to be seen, so he hightailed it out of the alley, heading where Nigel had no idea. The cockatoo's injury was beginning to take its toll. He clung to consciousness, his eyes blurring as he blinked them in an attempt to focus, desperate to stay awake and not show any weakness.

"Don't worry, Nigel, we're almost there," Fernando panted, "Just a little bit further."

Almost where?

Nigel didn't have time to contemplate the meaning behind the boy's words. The darkness embraced him too quickly for that, though somewhere deep down he couldn't help but think he deserved to suffer, that the consequences of his actions mere moments ago were some sort of cosmic payback for all his past misdeeds.

...

I know this chapter is somewhat short and I apologize. Nigel is my favorite character from the Rio franchise and I really do think there is more to his personality than a vengeful, washed-up has-been. Please read and review. I always enjoy and appreciate feedback.


	2. Chapter Two: The Three Bs

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Rio, Rio 2 and all their characters belong to Blue Sky Studios. The song belongs to Britt Nicole.

...

Chapter Two: The Three Bs

_Is that...music?_

Nigel groaned. Part of him wanted to strangle whoever it was for disturbing his slumber whilst the other wondered who in their right mind would be up so bloody early. He cracked one eye open, then both, yawning as he pushed himself up onto his talons and stumbled to the front of his cage.

It had been three days since Fernando brought him to Tulio's bird sanctuary and he'd spent the first six hours of it on a cold steel surgical table. They'd saved his life, but all of the doctors agreed, he'd never fly again. Too many broken bones at one time. His wing was healing but what good would that do him if he couldn't use it?

_They should've just let me die_.

Nigel leaned his head against the cool metal bars. He was contemplating whether or not he should just go back to sleep when the sound of ruffling feathers caught his attention. What he saw left him mesmerized. It was a female spix macaw with cerulean feathers, a gray beak and turquoise eyes. Definitely a pretty bird.

_No, not pretty..._Nigel told himself. _She's positively exquisite_. And she was singing.

_You were walking on the moon,_

_Now you feeling low._

_What they said wasn't true,_

_You're beautiful._

_Sticks and stones break your bones,_

_I know what you're feeling._

_Words like those,_

_Won't steal your glow,_

_You're one in a million._

_This, this is for all the girls,_

_Boys all over the world._

_Whatever you been told,_

_You're worth more than gold._

_So hold your head up high,_

_It's your time to shine._

_From the inside out it shows,_

_You're worth more than gold._

_You're worth more than gold._

_Everybody keeps score,_

_Afraid you're gonna loose._

_Just ignore,_

_They don't know the real you_.

_All the rain in the sky,_

_Can't put out your fire._

_Of all the stars out tonight,_

_You shine brighter._

_This, this is for all the girls,_

_Boys all over the world._

_Whatever you been told,_

_You're worth more than gold._

_So hold your head up high,_

_It's your time to shine._

_From the inside out it shows,_

_You're worth more than gold._

_So don't let anybody tell you that you're not loved._

_And don't let anybody tell you that you're not enough._

_Yeah, there are days when we all feel like we're messed up._

_But that truth is that we're all diamonds in the rough._

_So don't be ashamed to wear you're crown_

_You're a king, You're a queen inside and out,_

_You glow like the moon, you shine like the sun._

_This goes to you, wherever you are!_

_This, this is for all the girls,_

_Boys all over the world._

_Whatever you been told,_

_You're worth more than gold._

_So hold your head up high,_

_It's your time to shine._

_From the inside out it shows,_

_You're worth more than gold._

_So, don't be ashamed to wear your crown,_

_You're a king, You're a queen, inside and out_

Nigel was speechless for what felt like the first time in his life. Ethereal beauty and a voice reminiscent of silver bells at Christmas. He immediately began to clap along with all the other inhabitants of the aviary as the female macaw flew about coming to land beside his cage.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, We didn't wake you, did we?"

"Oh, not at all," Nigel replied, "I'm an early riser myself. You have a lovely voice miss..."

"Jewel," the female macaw smiled, "My name is Jewel. And you are?"

"Nigel," he answered, "I'd offer my wing, but..." He motion to the cage surrounding him.

"I think I can do something about that," Jewel said, offering him yet another friendly smile. " Blu! Roberto! A little help guys?"

Two male spix macaws appeared both with cerulean feathers and gray beaks, though one sported blue eyes, the other brown.

"Friends of yours?" Nigel asked, watching them land on the edge of the table on which his cage sat.

"My brothers," Jewel told him motioning toward the blue eyed macaw. "This is Roberto..." Then to the brown eyed one "...and this is Blu. Guys, this is Nigel."

"Nice to meet you," the sulphur-crested cockatoo murmured.

There was a time long ago when he'd been a fairly social bird, but it had been years since Nigel interacted with others, especially in a non-threatening manner. He wasn't sure how to proceed. It didn't help that they were all such pretty birds. Nigel had a gray-white body, a yellow feathered crest and dark brown eyes. He'd been quite the looker once upon a time. Now he just felt as if they were judging him.

"Do you think you can get him out of there?" Jewel asked, interrupting Nigel's thoughts.

Blu took a moment to examine the lock on Nigel's cage. "It's a standard flip mechanism. Shouldn't be too hard."

Nigel heard rustling, then a click as the bar slid back, and the door popped open.

"Way to go bro," Roberto praised, high-fiving Blu as he stepped aside so Nigel could exit the cage.

"Well done," the cockatoo agreed, "You're quite intelligent."

"Blu's the brains of the operation," Roberto explained, "I got dad's brute strength and Jewel...well, she's-"

"Absolutely beautiful," Nigel finished.

Jewel blushed.

"Eh, she's okay," Roberto teased.

His humor earned him a playful jab in the wing from his sister.

"Hey, guys, we're going to be late," Blu declared, pointing up at a clock on the wall.

Nigel frowned. "Late? Late for what?"

"Free Mango Monday!" Roberto and Blu exclaimed simultaneously, giving each other another high-five.

" Our friends, Nico and Pedro, own a samba club in the marketplace," Jewel explained, "We don't get to see them very often, so we go over every Monday to hang out and catch up."

"Hey, Nigel, you should come with us," Blu suggested.

"I don't think..."

"Come on buddy," Roberto urged, " It'll be great! There's gonna be dancin' and singin'-"

"-and all the free mangos you can eat!" Blu added.

"But my wing," Nigel began, glancing down at the bandages covering his half-healed injury.

"No worries," Jewel coaxed, "That's what trollies are for."

"You're sure I won't just hold you back?" Nigel asked.

"Not at all," Blu replied.

"I like human vehicles," Roberto grinned, "You get where you need to go without ever liftin' a wing."

"Come with us," Jewel persisted, "It isn't good for you to be cooped up like this."

Nigel thought long and hard about it, then nodded his head. "Alright. I'll go."

Cheers erupted from all three macaws.

Nigel had no idea why he'd agreed to go with them, though suspected it had something to do with his new female friend. Jewel was like a drink of cold water, so refreshing, yet one sip just wasn't enough.

He felt a sudden rush of warmth spread through his chest. _What is this feeling?_ He wondered. It was so foreign. All emotions were save hate and anger, yet he felt neither.

Could this be love he was feeling? Nigel scowled and mentally chided himself. Even if he was capable of such an emotion, he doubted very seriously Jewel would ever return his affections, especially once she learned about his past and all the wretched things he'd done.

Nigel shook his crested head. No. He couldn't-wouldn't-love. Love was a weakness and he refused to be weak.

"Hurry up you two!" Roberto called, "Shake those tail feathers or we'll miss the trolley!"

"We're coming," Jewel shouted, turning to Nigel. "Sorry. They're just really excited."

"No need to apologize," Nigel assured her.

The trolley ride to the marketplace went smoothly despite the fact that Blu almost fell off twice. The young male seemed to have quite a knack for getting into trouble. His siblings took it with a grain of salt as he was their brother and they cared for him no matter his shortcomings.

Nigel found himself drawn to Jewel. She was constantly asking about his past. He usually enjoyed ranting on about all the injustices humans had committed against him, yet he kept his answers as vague as he possibly could, refusing to say anything that might give up information about his criminal history. He didn't want her to know because he didn't want her to think less of him. It was strange. He'd never really cared what others thought of him before.

...

I promise the next chapter will be more exciting. I'm trying to make sure I stay true to the characters' personalities. Feedback is always welcome.


End file.
